Our Day Off
by Sock my Rock
Summary: They had finally gotten a day off, and Mine was determined to use every minute of it. And yet the world seemed determined to impede her from spending time with Tatsumi that day. Light TatsumiXMine Fluff, Minor Spoilers for manga chapter 49.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill! **

* * *

Today was finally the day. After a week of waiting, Mine was going to have the entire day to spend with her boyfriend, Tatsumi. They had been at their base by the capital for a couple of weeks now and Najenda had finally allowed them sometime off.

Mine had taken a fair amount of time to plan for this day, and she wasn't going to let a single minute of the day go to waste. And that's why she stood outside of Tatsumi's room.

It was still early in the morning, with the sun barely showing itself. "_What better way to wake up than to the face of your beautiful girlfriend."_ Mine thought to herself as she slowly opened the door.

In the center of the room, laid a figure completely cover by the sheets. A small but genuine smile made its way onto Mine's face. She crept over to the bed and snuck under the sheet, making herself comfortable lying against the back of the sleeping figure. Mine slowly moved her hand towards their head and began to play with the locks of his hair. Wrapping it slowly around her delicate finger and then pulling slowly back as it unraveled. But something was wrong… Tatsumi's hair wasn't green…

Mine slowly pulled back the covers, and she was able to get a good view of the sleeping figure. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE LUBBOCK!?" Her scream echoed throughout the entire base, as Mine jumped out of the bed.

Lubbock stirred and looked over at Mine with a look of shock on his half asleep face. "W-wha-what are you doing here Mine?!"

"I should be asking you the same question, Lubbock!" Mine shouted at the green haired youth. "What the hell are you doing in Tatsumi's room?!"

Lubbock shot out of the bed and walked towards Mine, as a confused look graced his face. "What the hell are you talking about? This is my room."

"Liar!" Mine shouted, and the door burst open with the remaining members of Night Raid rushing in, weapons drawn.

"What's going here?" Najenda asked in a serious tone. "We heard screaming."

Mine turned around and the relief of seeing Tatsumi engulfed her entire body, and she ran to him practically tackling him to the floor.

Tatsumi was caught off guard but managed to sustain both of their weight. "Hey what's going here?"

"I wanted to surprise you in the morning, so I came to wake you up, but all I found was Lubbock." Mine explained the situation.

Yet everyone in the room was silent at the explanation, and Mine started to look around the room. Everyone, save Tatsumi wore an expression of disappointment.

"Mine," Leone spoke up. " You do know that this is Lubbock's room not Tatsumi's right?"

And it finally struck her! As much as she hated to admit it, Leone was right and this wasn't Tatsumi's room. Damn her inability to function well in the morning!

"My room is on the other side of the hall," Tatsumi spoke up breaking the silence in the room.

Leone sighed, "I got out of bed for this?" She stretched and walked out of the room along with Najenda and Akame.

"So you didn't come to seduce me then?" Lubbock asked.

Mine turned to face Lubbock, but her face said the whole story.

"Okay, okay I'll shut up now!" Lubbock shouted and jumped under his sheets.

"What was that all about?" Tatsumi almost didn't want to ask.

"Don't you worry about it lets just go to your room, and sleep a bit," Mine answered, dragging Tatsumi along.

* * *

Okay so the plan in the morning didn't work like how she had planned it, but the day was still young. And of course Mine had planned out a couple more things that she wanted them to do.

Hence why the couple was walking around outside of the base. Mine knew of an incredible spot where they could be alone.

"Where exactly are we going Mine?" Tatsumi innocently asked, taking in the view around him.

"If you must know, we are going to my favorite spot. It's a gorgeous cliff with an incredible view of the valley surround by flowers of all kinds." Mine proudly proclaimed as she tightened her grip on Tatsumi's hand.

Tatsumi smiled at her, which caused Mine's heart to skip a beat and she felt her cheeks heated up a bit. "Well I guess I could do with a good nap since I was woken up early today."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Mine shouted completely forgetting about what she felt a moment ago.

"Nothing, nothing." Tatsumi quickly answered.

"You can be an idiot at times you know that?" Mine jabbed.

Tatsumi sighed, but he then smiled. "Well you wanted to go out with this idiot, so I don't know if that statement is all too valid."

"Shut up!" Mine stuck her tongue out at him, and they both shared a quick laugh.

Soon enough a peaceful and calming silence had descended upon the pair. Mine hugged Tatsumi's arm, and looked over at Tatsumi who was lightly blushing. She was glad she still had that effect on him.

But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. Out of the trees a huge boar, the size of a three-story house burst out. Akame was hot on its trail, and quickly slashed the beast with Murasame. With in seconds the boar was dead it's body lay there as Akame flashed a quick smile at her victory.

Needless to say both Mine and Tatsumi were a bit shocked at the whole ordeal, but they quickly recovered from the shock.

"Akame, don't we have more than plenty of meat at the base?" Tatsumi sheepishly asked.

Akame seemed surprised and turned around to face the couple. "Tatsumi, Mine what are you two doing out here?"

"We were having alone time together," Mine answered in the nicest tone she could muster at the moment.

Akame just stared at them for a bit before it seemed like info had finally dawned on her. Mine had no problem with Akame what so ever, but she was slow when it came to things like relationships. It pissed off Mine to no end anytime Tatsumi and her were having quality time together, and Akame would take him to go cook food.

"Well now that you two are here help me take this back to the base. This is a super rare mega boar whose meat is the most tender you'll ever have." Akame explained.

Mine looked over at Tatsumi's smiling face, and next thing she knew Tatsumi was already helping Akame with the damn boar!

* * *

Well half of the day was over already, and between all of her failures in the morning, the day wasn't going to well. But that would all change right now!

Because of Akame they were already in the kitchen, and she wanted to satisfy her sweet tooth. So baking was the best thing that they could do together.

"Tatsumi, I was wondering if you'd like to help me bake some cookies right now?" Mine asked almost embarrassed, as her cheeks were stained with a light crimson color.

Her boyfriend smiled at her and shortened the distance between them. "That sounds like great idea, Mine."

"I'm glad to hear that!" Mine's smiled at her boyfriend leading him into the pantry where they could collect the necessary ingredients.

Amazingly enough everything was going with out a hitch so far. They measured, mixed, shaped, and even put the cookies in the oven without anything messing them up.

"We still have plenty of ingredients, do you want to make more batches?" Tatsumi asked.

"Sure lets make some more," Mine answered sweetly and pecked him on the cheek. Tatsumi's cheeks became slightly red and he looked away bashfully. Mine could only giggle at her handy work.

They soon became lost in their cookie baking, and they started to make batch after batch of cookies. Mine stepped back for a moment to take in Tatsumi's smile; it still held traces of innocence and most importantly of all it was sincere. His smile told her that he was happy with the current situation, but most importantly he was happy with their relationship. That fact alone warmed her entire body to no end.

"Mine, the batch of cookies in the oven should be ready can you get them out?" Tatsumi asked releasing her from the thoughts that played in her head.

"Sure thing Tatsumi," Mine answered with an audible tone of tenderness to it.

The smell of the snicker-doodles filled her nostrils with its warm smell of cinnamon. Mine took a moment and looked over their work, which she was pleased with.

"They came out great," Tatsumi cheerful said walking up behind Mine.

She leaned back into his chest and she rested there for a short time before answering. "Of course they did, we made them after all."

Tatsumi lightly chuckled at her comment, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Mine turned around and stole a kiss from Tatsumi's lips. She could see the visible blush form on his cheeks and she gave him a teasing smile. "What's the matter cat got your tongue?"

Tatsumi had no answer for her as he was still in a daze from the kiss that she had just delivered. Mine's smile only grew bigger knowing that she had effectively shut him down. "Come on Tatsumi these cookies won't bake themselves."

He finally came to his sense and began working on the cookies again. Time passed by and they were almost done with the large batch of ingredients they started with. Mine was happily surprised that everything was going by so smoothly this time around.

"Hey you goddamn lovebirds!" Lubbock shouted, and Mine cringed inwardly knowing that her sweet time was finally up. "I hate myself for saying this, but I need your help!"

"What do you want Lubbock?" Tatsumi asked not hiding the tone of exasperation in his voice.

"What are you barging in for all of a sudden?" Mine added on trying to get the annoyance to leave. "It's our precious day off and we're baking." Mine said grabbing onto Tatsumi's arm.

"Hey!" Tatsumi said trying to hide his fluster. "Don't stick so close to me in front of other people!"

Lubbock just stared at them for a couple of second before collecting himself once more. "I- I wanna be all romantic like you are! You have to help me!"

"_Well it was good while it lasted_," Mine thought as she sighed knowing that this would eat up the rest of the day.

* * *

The sun had finally set and dinner had been eaten amongst the members of Night Raid. Everyone was off doing his or her own thing: training, drinking, wallowing in self-pity, and reading. But for the one and only couple of Night Raid things were a bit different.

Tatsumi thought about the day that he had just experienced. It started off a bit weird with Mine apparently forgetting where his room was and accidentally sneaking into Lubbock's room. Then again it was totally believable that she forgot where is room was especially since it was morning, and Mine could never function well in the morning.

The afternoon was eventful, or at least in his opinion. What started out as a stroll with his girlfriend soon turned into a battle between Akame and the super rare mega boar. Mine didn't seem all that excited about the prospects of going back to the base with Akame with the boar, but she came along regardless. Thanks to that boar Tatsumi had the best lunch and dinner he had ever had in his entire life!

After that though Tatsumi was glad that Mine had suggested baking cookies. It was times like those he got to see another side of Mine that she rarely showed even around him. It was the carefree and sweet side of her, which she hid so well behind her attitude, that Tatsumi liked seeing so much.

So when Lubbock came and crashed on that, Tatsumi had to admit that he was annoyed with him as she closed off again. He yawned profusely laying back into the comfy sofa he was on.

Mine sat next to him and she was getting some light reading done. "You know if you're tired you can lay your head on my lap." Mine spoke up in a timid tone.

Tatsumi looked over at his girlfriend who was giving him a shy smile of encouragement. He nodded and laid his head on her lap where he was overcome with her sweet aroma. She smelled like Jasmine flowers, which relaxed him.

He could feel Mine slowly start to play with locks of his hair. Her soft touch was both simulating and relaxing; Tatsumi could feel the stress slowly leave his body. He was being overcome with a sense of relaxation and he began to slowly fall asleep.

"Hey Tatsumi," Mine uttered waking him up from his light slumber, "Can…can…"

"Can?" Tatsumi repeated getting off of her lap and looking at her ever growing red face.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Mine whispered just audible enough for Tatsumi to hear.

Shocked would be one to put the way he felt at the moment. It had barely even been over a month since they started dating and she already want to sleep with him! As much as he was falling for her, Tatsumi didn't want things to move so quickly between them.

"I…uh…," Tatsumi couldn't even form a sentence.

"What's the matter?" Mine asked. Her voice was a nice mixture of concern and suspicion.

"Well don't you think we're moving to fast? I mean don't get me wrong I like you! B-but I'm not ready to take that step."

Tatsumi saw Mine's face light up to an extremely red shade. "You perverted idiot!" Mine punched Tatsumi in the face launching him off the sofa.

"I didn't mean that kind of "sleep"!" Mine continued.

Then it finally struck him, picking himself off the floor. "So when you said sleep with me, you literal just meant just sleep with me"

"Yes!" Mine shouted at him. "I didn't realize that you were so perverted till just now!"

"I'm sorry Mine, it's just that the last time some wanted to "sleep" with me they tried to seduce me." Tatsumi sheepishly replied thinking back to his time with Esdeath in the palace.

Tatsumi noticed the sudden change in Mine's behavior, as she went from angry to contemplative. She wasn't looking at him anymore, and instead her eyes where on the floor.

"Mine, what's the matter?" Tatsumi worriedly asked taking a couple steps towards her. "Mine?"

He was overcome with surprise as his small girlfriend hugged him like there was no tomorrow. After a moment he hugged her back.

"You really are an idiot, Tatsumi. I told you to forget about her." Mine uttered burying her head in his chest.

"Sorry."

Mine sighed and looked up at Tatsumi's face and asked, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He couldn't help but smile at her request. "We should probably get going then, it's getting late and I want to get some good amount of sleep tonight." He picked her up carrying her bridal style, which caused her squeak in surprise. At first she was resistant but after a bit she relaxed and snuggled up against him.

Needless to say both Tatsumi and Mine had a blissful night's sleep, as they slept in each other's warm embrace.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I barely just got into the Akame Ga Kill! scene because of the anime, and I have to say it's really entertaining. And a couple of weeks after catching up with the Manga out comes a one shot. But chapter 53 can't come soon enough I swear X(! After chapter 51 I was super hyped to see what was going to Tatsumi, but nope. I still enjoyed the whole thing Lubbock though, he totally proved he has more balls than just about anyone!**

**I wrote for TatsumiXMine because I feel like all the death flags have been risen for Mine at this point, and she is going to die. I could be wrong, but just in case I wanted to give this pair a bit more love. Personally I'm on the fence on the shipping with Tatsumi, on one hand Esdeath is Esdeath, but Mine has personally grown on me. Besides Esdeath is and will get lots more attention so I have to give some love to Mine. **

**I'm glad at how this story turned out, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! I'd love to get a review from you guys and hear you thoughts on my story! And with that I'm gone, and once again I hope you enjoyed the read!**


End file.
